


春潮04

by wobuhuigaohuangse



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuhuigaohuangse/pseuds/wobuhuigaohuangse
Summary: 黑设|强奸|下药|轻微sm
Kudos: 8





	春潮04

**Author's Note:**

> 黑设|强奸|下药|轻微sm

04 

工作进行的并不顺利，有几个地方大家的意见都不统一，气氛逐渐尴尬，肖战提出了几个中和的方案，但没人回应。

“我去买点饮料吧。”肖战不想再坐在这里。

刚走出门就被拽到一个墙角，每当这种时候，肖战都觉得自己太瘦了，任凭谁力气大一点就能把他拽走。

嘴唇被用力堵住，舌头在口腔中扫荡，吻得人快要窒息，肖战不满地咬了他一口。

沈程才喘息着放开他。

肖战擦擦嘴角，“你过来干什么？还学会逃课了？”

沈程抱住肖战，乖巧地靠在他的肩膀上，“我好想你。重庆蛊王名不虚传。”

肖战的手揉了两把沈程的头发，“胡说八道什么。”

“我没逃课，上午两节课上完我就赶过来了，下午上课前能赶回去。”沈程的眼睛很亮，像乖乖等待主人夸奖的小狗，肖战轻笑，“乖。快回去吧，我这边还没忙完，陪不了你。”

沈程恋恋不舍地在颈窝里蹭来蹭去，“那你再亲亲我。”

肖战把嘴唇凑过去，舌尖勾勒着唇线再慢慢探入，“好了，回去吧。”

沈程又吻了一下肖战唇边的小痣才肯走，“我不在你身边，你少发骚。”

肖战一个白眼翻过去，“少管我。”

看着沈程走远，肖战才迈开步子，回去只剩两个女生在交谈，“白兆言不是去找你了吗？没碰到他？”

肖战才想起来自己出去是要干什么，两手空空回来实在过意不去，“我……”

白兆言回来了，带了四杯咖啡回来，分给大家后，就自顾自喝着，没有说话，也没有眼神交流，肖战和他说谢谢的时候，他也没有回应。

天色渐渐暗下来，肖战咬着吸管，听大家的最后决定，差不多都定了下来，站起来想说先回宾馆休息吧，结果一阵晕眩，眼前漆黑一片。

肖战醒来时，身体很疼，白兆言在床边，居高临下地看着他。

眼角泛着绯红，赤裸的身体被红色的绳索大字状固定在床上，颀长的身体微微颤抖着，因为药物的关系无法控制地扭动，“白兆言……你干什么……”凶狠的语气在情欲的带动下变得毫无威慑力。

白兆言抚摸着肖战的背部，手指顺着那凹陷的曲线滑到早已泛滥成灾的穴口，微一用力，毫不费力地插入两根手指。  
  
“感觉怎么样？”白兆言俯身在肖战的耳边低语，手指那火热的穴道内弯曲搅动，湿润的水声响在小小的房间内。“我可是买了最烈的春药。”  
  
“那杯咖啡……”牙齿陷入下唇，逸出暧昧的低吟。

手指已经增加到了4根，搔刮着异常敏感的黏膜，故意避开让人颤栗的那一点，源源不断的快感几乎逼疯了肖战，“唔……”不间断的呻吟越来越微弱，虚弱的声音里不自觉地带了示弱的啜泣，痉挛的手指几乎绞烂了身下的床单，但快感却没减弱半分。

“你本事可真大啊。”白兆言左手禁锢着肖战的分身，右手从湿热的穴道中抽出，发出淫靡的湿润水声。

“离开不过两天，就能让你的小情人忙不迭赶来看你，他知道你早就不甘寂寞爬上了我的床吗？”取出一根红烛点燃，白兆言左手持着红烛，俯身以他那温存地叫人心悸的态度吻上肖战的唇，然后，向下游移，轻轻地啃咬着肖战的下颚。

“不要……求求你不要……”肖战浑身都在发抖。

白兆言舔去肖战颈间的一滴汗珠，蜡油滴在白皙的身体上绽开，“啊！”肖战缩着身子，“好痛……白兆言……我好痛……”眼泪滑进枕头里，不知道是被疼得还是被吓得。

听到求饶，白兆言愣了一下，随即将挺起的乳粒含入口中，“唔……白……啊……”

酥麻感和痛感混在一起，肖战抖个不停。白兆言惊喜的发现，肖战的身体竟然开始泛起粉红，锁骨的凹陷处积了薄薄的汗，散发着柔腻的光彩，嫣红的乳首娇颤着被含入口中。

“你好美。”两个乳尖被啃咬地肿起来，无助地在床单上扭动。

肖战泣不成声，“放过我吧……求求你……”

白兆言心生怜意，凑过去想亲吻娇艳的唇瓣，却被肖战偏头躲开，这让白兆言心里最后一点点怜惜都消失的无影无踪，捏着下巴狠狠亲了上去，“唔……嗯……”嘴唇被放过的时候，已经红肿，下唇还被咬破了一个小口。

“啊！”还没正常呼吸，皮鞭抽在肿痛的乳尖上，攥紧了绳子，拼命想把身体藏起来，可是阴茎竟然微微勃起。

白兆言用鞭子抬起阴茎，哂笑道：“你这身体倒是比你这张嘴诚实多了。”

肖战看着白兆言，眼神里屈辱难受委屈害怕添了许多莫名其妙的情感，白兆言用力抽了一鞭子，从柔软的后穴到勃起阴茎下垂着的睾丸都难逃一劫，“贱人！你就是用这种眼神勾引男人的吧！”

暴力地往口中塞进一个人小球，拉出两道绳系在颈后，“嗯……”嘴唇被撑开，唾液无法下咽不一会就流了出来，“你不要再妄想去找别的男人。”

白兆言从枕头下摸出两个乳夹，肿大的乳头被夹子捏住变得更红，“嗯……”肖战皱着眉弓起身子，小幅度的抖动让乳夹后的铃铛摇起来，白兆言看起来满意极了，

解了裤带，粗大的肉棒贯穿至底，“唔……”肖战后仰着脖子，美丽的脸上全是泪痕。铃口处分泌透明的粘液，亮晶晶地挂在耻毛上，白兆言用手指擦了一下，又抹在肖战的脸上，“顶着这样一张清纯的脸，骨子里却是个淫荡的骚货，”摆动腰腹，“你这后穴可是紧紧地吃着我的大肉棒呢。”

白兆言加大操弄的幅度，解开了口球，唾液拉出条条银丝，最后垂在发红的胸口，乳头的铃铛响得悦耳，“叫吧，我好喜欢你又骚又荡地叫声。”解开脚腕处的绳子，已经留下深深的印记，落下一个吻，把两条腿抗在肩上，右手毫不留情打在浑圆的屁股上，“叫啊！”

“啊……呜……呜……”肖战的后穴被操出了水，穴内的软肉被翻出又被操进去，里面好疼，可春药的药效发作，又让他享受被填满的感觉，白兆言的柱身沾上白色的粘稠物，“不要了……呜呜……不要了……”

白兆言的巴掌又落在了肖战的屁股上，“不要了？那你怎么还夹得我这么紧？” 

又操干了百来下，腰间猛力一顶，精液全部射进了体内，“来，你也瞧瞧。”白兆言把肖战的腿折到耳边，肖战看不见，可是能清晰地感受到精液在慢慢流出来。

“还想要吗？”白兆言在肖战的脸上落下细细的吻。

阴茎还没有软下去，可肖战还是一脸潮红，身体不安分地扭动，像一条美丽的白蛇，“要……”肖战瘪了瘪嘴，带着哭腔，“我要……白兆言，给我吧……”

白兆言托着肖战的屁股让他坐在了自己的肉棒上，双手仍被束缚在床头，这个姿势倒是把乳头又送进了他口中。

整个人被顶得向上耸动，乳尖连带着乳夹一起被舌头舔弄，乳夹挤得乳尖又红又圆，“啊……好舒服……好舒服……”

剧烈的抽插让肖战的脑子一片混沌，嗓子已经喊哑了，喉咙里溢出几声呜咽，“太快了太快了……要坏掉了……呜呜呜”

把人又推倒在床上，白兆言凶猛的抽插终于让肖战高潮了，抽搐的后穴夹得他一阵酥麻，他一下抽出来自己的几把，低头欣赏肖战颤动不止的菊穴。

乳夹的铃铛随着肖战高潮的颤栗轻轻响动，白兆言对着肖战的脸撸射了，精液喷射在肖战脸上，没有刚刚浓稠，眼睛半张，像个被弄脏的布娃娃。


End file.
